1) Field
The present invention relates to a filter case for a shower, and more particularly, to a filter case for a shower having a function of adjusting a quantity of outflow of a filling material wherein a quantity of outflow of the filling material filled in the filter case like water-soluble gel, powder, and so on is adjusted arbitrarily by a user.
2) Description of the Related Art
Filter cases for a shower are disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0429342 entitled ‘water-feeder having function of continuously discharging solution mixed therein’ and in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0849855 entitled ‘gel-filling case for shower’.
In the prior arts, the filter case for the shower, which includes a gel or powder type filling material containing aroma, oriental medicinal materials, vitamin C, and the like, is embedded inside the shower, such that the filling material is melted together with the water (for example, tap water) flowing along the shower, thereby neutralizing chlorine in the water, supplying the water good for a user's skin, and emitting the aroma for relaxing the user's body and mind.
However, the conventional filter case has a disadvantage in that the quantity of outflow of the filling material cannot be adjusted arbitrarily by the user. That is, the conventional filter case is configured to discharge a fixed quantity of filling material through a discharge hole formed at one end thereof, irrespective of the user's intention, such that the quantity of outflow of the filling material is not adjusted freely by the user.
Furthermore, the filter case for the shower is generally made of a plastic material, and therefore, the filling material may be excessively discharged from the discharge hole of the filter case when the use of the shower stops, thereby shortening the use term of the filling material.
That is, the water flowing along the shower partially enters the inside of the filter case through the discharge hole of the filter case, thereby making the filling material dissolved, and then, the water is discharged to the outside through the discharge hole of the filter case and is mixed with the water flowing along the shower. At this time, if the water flows to the interior of the filter case, the filter case is expanded in proportion with the quantity of water flowing to the filter case, and in this case, if the flowing of the water stops by the stop of the use of the shower, the expanded filter case is contracted and returned to its original shape by the difference of pressures of the inside and outside of the filter case. At this time, the filling material is excessively discharged by the pressure formed by the contraction of the filter case, thereby making the use term of the filling material shortened.
According to the conventional filter cases, moreover, the discharge hole is kept closed by means of an adhesive tape, and thus, the discharge hole is not completely sealed, which makes it difficult to be kept for a long period of time, that is, for six months or more. Additionally, the vitamin C, as a component of the filling material, is naturally oxidized by the contact with air and water and is changed to dark red color, which gives a bad influence on the marketability of the product. Accordingly, the filter case having the discharge hole closed by means of the adhesive tape should be vacuum-packed by vinyl one more so as to furthermore extend the keeping period of time of the filter case.